Retorna el señor del mal
by autor fantasma
Summary: En su tiempo, los niños elegidos lograron vencer a cada mal que apareciera, pero eso fue antes. Ahora como adultos y sin pelear durante años, ¿serán capaces de vencer a uno de sus mas terribles enemigos? Uno que fue capas de volver de la muerte a vengarse. El deseo de venganza lo hará regresar una vez mas, y esta vez desea algo mas que la destrucción de sus antiguos enemigos


El Internet, un enlace a nivel mundial de computadoras que nos permite saber todo lo que pasa en el mundo en cualquier momento. Y a pesar de eso hay algo que muchos no saben, que a través de ese espacio cibernético se mueven seres digitales con vida y voluntad propia; cada uno con su propia razón para dejar su mundo e ir a la frontera entre ese mundo y el nuestro, algunos son solo curiosidad, otros son fines siniestros, y otros…

-¿Qué es esto…? ¿Qué es esto? En nombre de dios… ¿Dónde estoy… Quién soy yo…?- desesperada preguntaba a la nada un conjunto de datos desamparados, viajando por el universo de la Red.

Estos datos, que llevaban años vagando por la Red, finalmente había formado una mente compleja. Una mente con la que finalmente podría investigar todas esas preguntas que, desde su aparición en ese entorno, se planteaba. Su viaje lo llevó finalmente al nodo global del internet, donde la información de todo el planeta tierra se cruza, donde podría averiguar quién es.

-Ya veo… desde aquí podré hallar respuestas… ¿Quién soy…?- dijo de nuevo el conjunto de datos, lamentándose de sí mismo.

Poco le duró la calma, que fue interrumpida por un gruñido que sacudió todo el espacio, un enorme ser de apariencia bestial demoníaca se le acercó de pronto, con evidentes y maliciosas intenciones

-Consumir…- dijo con dificultad la criatura. Acto seguido, metió a su boca y engulló al indefenso conjunto de datos

El oscuro dragón de pronto comenzó a mostrar distorsión en su cuerpo, una distorsión que se extendió desde si pecho al resto de su cuerpo. El pobre animal gritaba de dolor sin nadie que calmara su agonía, fueron interminables los segundos que sintió su cuerpo arder; hasta que de pronto y sin aviso se detuvo, una vez más se encontraba flotando en el nodo central

-"Devidramon…"- Dijo el monstruo al tiempo que sus ojos cambiaban de rojo a azul -Atributos: Virus Nivel: Adulto Tipo: Dragón Maligno…- terminaba mientras observaba todo su cuerpo -Este… no soy yo, es mi actual cuerpo, pero no es quién soy…-

-Se cumplen 10 desde el ataque a Hikari Gaoka…- Se escuchó en un noticiero online

Ese nombre, "Hikari Gaoka", ese nombre inició una lluvia de recuerdos en la mente de Devidramon, que había sido asimilada por el banco de datos. Tantos recuerdos, colapsando unos sobre otros. Recuerdos de una batalla, una luz brillante, y luego oscuridad; una oscuridad tan profunda que destruyó su mente por años.

-Hikari Gaoka… lo recuerdo todo, fallé… no pude terminar la batalla… pero volveré, pero este cuerpo no es suficiente, necesito algo más fuerte-

Como un relámpago entró nuevamente al pasadizo del que antes Devidramon había salido, con destino incierto, pero con su meta muy clara, poder.

En un lugar más tranquilo, un hogar en Odaiba, ese mismo noticiero continuaba con el informe.

-Aunque las autoridades niegan rotundamente lo ocurrido en Hikari Gaoka hace 10 años, es algo imposible de ocultar, ya que cientos de niños filmaron a las extrañas criaturas mientras reunían a todos los ciudadanos en el observatorio; pero de todos los videos que fueron filmados ese día, este es el más impactante.-

-¡Taichi, ven. Ya están pasando el vídeo!- gritó sobre el sofá el pequeño dinosaurio Agumon.

-¿Por qué no me llamaste antes Agumon? Esta es la mejor parte- Gritó un Taichi de 20 años sentándose junto a su compañero digimon

Ambos vieron con nostalgia y emoción el video en el que VenomMyotismon era inmovilizado por la luz de los Digivice, para después ser atravesado por WarGreymon

-¡HERMANO, vuelve a lavar los platos!- Le gritó Hikari, ya mayor de edad y muy molesta

-En un momento, déjame ver esto- respondió con un gesto

-Ya deja de holgazanear- finalizó apagando el televisor

Dieron un grito al unísono Agumon y Taichi, rogando a la autoritaria pequeña que la encendiera de nuevo. Ésta, finalmente cedió y decidió terminar los quehaceres del hogar.

-Oye Hikari, Gatomon está…-

-Sigue en el techo. Este día es muy difícil para ella y más aún éste, ya que cumplen 10 años desde que Wizardmon se sacrificó para salvarnos…- Al decir esto último, una lágrima se escapó de su ojo izquierdo. Hikari jamás lo había dicho, pero siempre guardó un sentimiento de culpa por sentirse responsable de la muerte de Wizardmon.

En ese momento, Agumon y Taichi intercambiaron una mirada de preocupación, pensando en la pequeña Hikari, y la pobre Gatomon, quién tenía una estrecha relación con el caído; fue entonces que pensaron que lo mejor sería hacer una reunión con sus compañeros, que por diversos motivos no habían visto en las últimas semanas.

En otra parte de la ciudad, alejados de los malos momentos de ese departamento Sora, Piyomon y Gabumon esperaban a que Yamato saliera de su ensayo

-Es una pena que al final la banda de Yamato no resultara- comenta Piyomon

-Trata de no decirlo frente a él Piyomon, sabes que se pone triste cuando le recuerdan eso. Pero sí, es una pena… la banda era muy importante para él- respondió Sora con ese tono tan maternal, propio de ella

-Al menos un siguen tocando para mantenerse unidos- agregó Gabumon momentos antes de que Yamato cruzara la puerta frente a ellos

-No puede hacerse nada. No tuvimos éxito.- respondió a los tres de forma fría el joven Yamato

-¡Lo sentimos!- dijo Sora muy apenada -Creímos que aún estabas ensayando-

-Tranquila- le respondió Yamato sujetando la mano de la chica -No tiene que disculparte siempre- el chico le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla para luego comenzar a caminar, seguidos desde atrás por sus compañeros digimon

-Por cierto, mientras ensayabas llamó Taichi, preguntó si queremos ir a su casa en la noche-

-Claro- respondió sin mucho ánimo -Hace tiempo que no nos reunimos los ocho-

-Todos reunidos en un solo lugar… es perfecto. Esta noche será.- dijo desde el nodo central de internet un extraño ser, portador de un cuerpo compuesto por un caldo primordial de datos de digimon de toda clase, lo único que aún quedaba de lo que fue en un principio, fueron sus ojos azules y penetrantes. -Han pasado años desde la última vez que nos vimos, niños elegidos- finalizó observando por otra ventana al mundo, a una pareja de jóvenes caminando juntos. Un delgado chico pelirrojo, y una bien formada joven castaña.

-Mimi, no te me pegues tanto, hace mucho calor- dijo el pequeño pelirrojo con su novia pegada a él.

-Lo dices como si no te gustara que estuviéramos juntos…- respondía la joven adulta acercándose al oído del chico -Izzy…- agregó con dulzura en su oído

En el mejor de los momentos, cuando Koushiro finalmente cedía a la actitud de Mimi, escuchan una voz femenina detrás de ellos que los interrumpió y sacó de su pequeño mundo

-Justo en la mejor parte…- decía disgustada Mimi al voltear y ver a su amiga de cabellos lilas, encabezando a los niños elegidos de segunda generación

-Jaja, así que esto es lo que hacen cuando nadie los ve- agrega un joven de alrededor de 15 años

-Daisuke, no hagas esas bromas- decía el educado Ken Ichijouji para solucionarlo

-¿Ustedes vendrán a la reunión de esta noche?- preguntó Koushiro tratando de desviar la atención de ellos

-Claro- respondió el menor de ellos, Cody. -Takeru nos invitó hace unas horas-

-Ya veo…- volvió a decir el pelirrojo mirando su reloj. -Mimi, ya es tarde-

-¡Cierto!- en ese momento la chica lo tomó del brazo y comenzó a correr -¡Adiós chicos, nos vemos en la noche!-

Ambos grupos se separaron y sin saber que eran todo el tiempo observados, los menores siguieron su paseo antes de que el velo de la noche cayera, y el momento de estar todos reunidos llegara.

-Esos niños…- dijo nuevamente este misterioso ser -también los recuerdo-

Este digimon compuesto ya había recobrado una parte de su memoria, pero aún no toda, habían lagunas que no podía recordar; cosas importantes que garantizarían el éxito de su misión. Sin darle una mayor importancia a eso, sabía que ya tenía un poder lo bastante grande como para atravesar la frontera entre el mundo humano y el digimundo, por lo que hasta que llegara el momento, se dedicaría a recordar…

La noche al fin había caído sobre el distrito de Odaiba, y en la casa Kamiya ya la mayoría de los invitados estaban presentes, solo faltaban los más pequeños de los niños elegidos. Cody, Daisuke, Ken y Yolei.

Al transcurrir la noche, el grupo origina se daba cuenta de dos cosas. La primera, Gatomon seguía triste, después de 10 años aún seguía con el recuerdo de Wizardmon en su mente; y la segunda, el grupo de Daisuke aún no aparecía.

-De acuerdo… ya son las dos de la mañana, supongo que ya no van a venir, así que quisiera que brindáramos ahora- dijo Taichi ya convencido de que los invitados faltantes, no se presentarían -Sé qué hacemos esto cada año, pero aun así, quiero que brindemos por los amigos que perdimos ese día, y por los que logramos salvar. Amigos, salud…-

Todos levantaron sus copas al grito de "Salud", y mientras los demás recordaban sus hazañas pasadas, Hikari se acercó a la ventana, donde su compañera digimon miraba el vacío de la noche inmersa en sus pensamientos. A punto de decirle algo, decidió callar, y simplemente abrazarla; era una situación donde las palabras estaban de más. A pesar de esto, fueron pocos los segundos que pudo consolar a la pequeña gatita, antes de que justo junto a ellas, un bulto azul entrara a toda velocidad por la ventana; atravesando no solo el cristal, también destruyendo una parte del departamento

-¡HIKARI!- gritó Taichi preocupado por su hermana, ignorando que eso que se había estrellado en la pared, eso que había atravesado su departamento de par a par, era Exveemon, que con Daisuke en su pecho, no pude hacer más que volver a su forma de Demiveemon

-¡Daisuke, ¿Qué pasó?!- gritó Takeru espantado

-vayan… a ayudar a los demás…- llegó a responder antes de desmallarse

No podía perderse el tiempo, los niños elegidos saltador por la ventana, aterrizando en el lomo de la recién evolucionada Birdramon. Al acercarse a la zona de la batalla pudieron divisar a Stigmon, Aquilamon y Ankylomon, peleando contra un extraño ser del tamaño de un simple humano; algo que nunca antes habían visto

-¿Qué es esa cosa?- preguntó Yamato mientras él y los demás sacaban sus Digivice

En menos de un segundo, Greymon, Ikakkumon, Garurumon, Gatomon, Angemon, Kabuterimon, Togemon y Birdramon se habían unido a los demás, rodeando al enemigo

-Ahora dinos quién o qué eres.- exclamó Taichi

-¿Quién soy…? Es una pregunta que tiene más de una respuesta. Sin embargo, en este momento la más apropiada sería… Soy el monstruo que ustedes dejaron existir- finalizó la criatura, pero al ver confusión en las caras de todos decidió despejar las dudas con un simple acto. Chasqueando sus dedos hizo aparecer algo en su cara, un antifaz con forma de murciélago lo cubrió desde la nariz a la frente, dejando ver solo sus ojos azules, carentes de alma.

-Myotismon…- dijo incrédula la pobre Gatomon

-Sí, soy yo. Esa vez, niños elegidos, creyeron eliminarme con la luz de sus Digivice, luego de eso, logré volver, pero realmente no contaba con la aparición de esos nuevos elegidos. Ellos arruinaron mis planes… No voy a negarlo, realmente creí que moriría aquella vez, pero por fortuna una parte de mi ser se separó de mí, y por años vagó por eso que ustedes llaman "La web".-

-Eso es imposible- Respondió Koushiro -Yo te habría encontrado sin problemas-

-Cierto humano. Tu habilidad con las computadoras es excepcional, pero careces de imaginación. La parte de mí que escapó a la web, fue mi esencia, la parte más primitiva de mí, no había nada malvado que buscar. Solo cuando mi mente se restauró, podrías haberme encontrado… pero estabas demasiado ocupado pasando el tiempo con esa humana- terminó señalando a Mimi

-Myotismon, no importa cuántas veces vuelvas, siempre te venceremos- gritó la gata corriendo hacia su enemigo -¡GOLPE DE GATO!-

Como si fuera la furia encargada Gatomon llegó como un rayo, y golpeando… a la nada. Al lanzar su golpe, Myotismon ya se había ido varios segundos antes

-Por favor…- se escuchó en lo alto de una azotea donde al ver, apareció un Rinkmon portando el antifaz de Myotismon

-¿Qué fue lo que…?- exclamó Takeru

-¿Enserio creen que volvería a pelear con ustedes sin estar preparado? Esta vez no podrán vencerme. He absorbido los datos de decenas, de cientos de digimon, la combinación perfecta de poderes para destruirlos definitivamente- dijo mirando por el borde de su ojo el edificio de donde todos habían salido -¡EMPEZANDO POR ÉL!-

Todo el cuerpo de Rinkmon comenzó a temblar y deformarse, creciendo en tamaño y cambiando de color, para finalmente convertirse en un Minotarumon que con su cañón atacó la base de edificio, provocando que este colapsara con cientos de personas en él. Entre ellos, los ahora difuntos Daisuke y Demiveemon…

Con voz firme y autoritaria, Myotismon, ahora como Minotarumon, dijo… -Les aseguro niños elegidos, que esta vez no estoy jugando. Los mataré a todos ustedes, quebraré el espíritu de los humanos, y me apoderaré de su mundo.-

-Cómo pudiste…- dijo destrozado Ichijouji. En ese momento su mirada se volvió más fría, en ese momento, se habría transformado en alguien más cruel que el antiguo emperador digimon -¡STIGMON, DESTRÚYELO!-

Stigmon a una velocidad jamás vista se acercó zigzagueando en el aire mientras Minotarumon cambiaba una vez más su forma a una mucho más pequeña y humana.

-¡ATAQUE DE AGUIJÓN!- gritó atacando la figura brillante del enemigo

La rápida envestida terminó en un ataque poderoso desde la muñeca del insecto, sin embargo, ese ataque fue detenido por una gruesa armadura de Chrome Digizoid

-También los tuve contemplados a ustedes a la hora de elegir que presas absorber. Por ejemplo, tu aguijón no puede atravesar el Chrome Digizoid- dijo tomando el aguijón de Stingmon y partiéndolo, solo para terminar golpeándolo en el mentón con tal fuerza que saldría volando -¡Por otra parte…!- agregó saltando detrás de él y con su mano comenzando a girar -¡Puedo atravesarte sin problemas con mi ESPADA DESLUMBRANTE!-

Andromon había partido a la mitad a Stingmon, sus piernas habían desaparecido mientras que el resto de su cuerpo caía junto a su compañero humano

-¡STINGMON!- gritaba desaforado ken mientras su compañero comenzaba a desaparecer

-Sin cabos sueltos…- dijo Andromon acercándose a ambos con su espada deslumbrante ya formada

Ese malvado estaba ya muy cerca del par, sonreía estando finalmente frente a ellos… "¡MUERAAAN!" se le escuchó decir al dar una estocada, pero afortunadamente los demás elegidos ya se habían puesto en acción, mientras que Angemon bajaba en picada y rescataba a ken y Stingmon, tres misiles arpón de Ikkakumon explotaron en la espalda de Andromon, enviándolo a chocar con los escombros del edificio, pero este saliendo de inmediato dijo con siniestra expresión "ahora comienza la verdadera diversión…"

Dando un salto desde los escombros Andromon se transformó en Rinkmon, quien se acercó a toda velocidad a Ikkakumon, convirtiéndose en una bestia verde de nombre Tuskmon, momentos antes de chocar contra la morsa, cargando con su poderosa cornamenta y enviándola a los cielos al tiempo que su forma cambiaba nuevamente a la de Ceberumon, un perro infernal de tres cabezas

-¡FUEGO INFERNAL!- Gritó solo momentos antes de que una devastadora llamarada verde saliera de su boca directo hacia el indefenso Ikkakumon.

-¡HORN BUSTER!-

-¡CAÑÓN DE FLOR!-

La llamarada fue detenida por los ataques de Lilymon y Megakabuterimon, mientras que Garudamon atrapaba a Ikkakumon antes de estrellarse contra el piso. Ambos ataques lograron vencer a la llamarada de Ceberumon logrando incluso devolverla, pero el demoníaco perro logró esquivarlo, siendo atacado enseguida por la garra metálica de Metalgreymon, aunque sin efecto, logró saltar para esquivar el ataque

-Estos niños no tienen idea de lo que…- pero su pensamiento fue interrumpido por una patada de Weregarurumon, quien lo golpeó hasta el cielo para que Angewomon y Angemon lo atacaran con el puño de fe y la onda celestial, llevándolo hasta el suelo e incluso enterrándolo en un cráter frente a Zudomon, listo para terminar el trabajo con su martillo. Con toda la fuerza de su brazo, Zudomon dio un martillazo tan poderoso que logró enterrar su martillo en la tierra.

-Finalmente lo vencimos…- dijo aliviado Takeru mientras veía a Zudomon levantar su martillo

-Tal vez lo derrotamos, pero no fue una victoria…- agregaba ken con un terriblemente herido wormmon en sus brazos -Perdimos a Daisuke y Veemon, y tal vez wormmon…- en ese momento rompió a llorar mientras su compañero expulsaba datos

-No…- dijo Weregarurumon -¡Angemon, ten cuidado con…!-

En dicho momento, un nuevo digimon salió del suelo, Digmon, que con sus taladros atacó a Angemon hasta perforar su pecho y destruirlo. Amenazante, continuó acercándose a Takeru y Hikari,

-Ustedes serán los siguientes- dijo con furia, pero al ver que Angewomon se paraba frente a él con sus flechas listas, retrocedió. No llegaría lejos, ya que detrás de él Zudomon, Weregarurumon, y Lilymon detenían el paso; en el cielo estaban Megakabuterimon y Garudamon, y frente a él, Angewomon con Metalgreymon

Digmon miró a sus oponentes, entendiendo que con su poder actual, sería imposible ganar.

-Continuaremos con esta batalla… otro día. Pero no se confundan, elegidos, volveré por los que quedan de ustedes…- en ese momento su forman vuelve a cambiar a una mas pequeña -Cuando menos se lo esperen…-

-¡No lo dejen escapar! ¡Metalgreymon, ataca!-

Todos los digimon atacaron nuevamente, todos a la vez. Energía, fuego, misiles, todo fue lanzado hacia el ahora Phantomon, quien solo soltó una carcajada de satisfacción mientras descendía al suelo, atravesándolo para escapar. Siete ataques colisionaron en el centro causando una explosión devastadora que no dejó más que polvo

-¿Le dimos…?- preguntó con algo de esperanza Sora

-Lo dudo, creo que logró escapar- respondió Megakabuterimon, volviendo a su forma de Tentomon

Mientras todos volvían a sus formas iniciales, Hikari y Yamato se acercaron para consolar a Takeru, quien lloraba la pérdida de su compañero Patamon. Por su lado, la segunda generación de elegidos rodeaba a un Ken fuertemente aferrado a lo último que quedaba de su querido compañero, que momentos después desapareció por completo, despidiéndose con un cariñoso "Adiós Ken…"

El enemigo había huido, pero no era una victoria para los elegidos. Esa noche habían experimentado la derrota mas amarga, esa en la que lograron sobrevivir, pero sus amigos no…

Ahora debían esperar a que ese antiguo enemigo volviera a aparecer, y esta vez, asegurarse de destruir a ese monstruo…


End file.
